


Safety

by withinmelove



Series: Hannibal Rewatch Drabbles [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood and violence terrifies Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Hannibal Rewatch that's happening on tumblr. http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/hannibal-rewatch  
> The idea behind this is to make more Hannibal fanwork! A brilliant person came up with the idea of doing a hundred word drabble for each episode so I'm taking up this exercise!

Will panicked in the heat of the moment. He was too frantic he wasn’t applying pressure to the girl’s gushing neck wound. Hannibal watched from the doorway of the kitchen how terrified his mongoose was. Teaching had kept Will safe from the brutality of man no matter how lovingly done. Behind the podium he was safe from the world and even his students. There was no getting inside a killer’s mind taking each thought and making it his own. In that instant Will did _see – understood -_ why Garrett Hobbs had killed those other girls and it terrified him.


End file.
